


Leaf's Yuri Diary

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Diary Style, F/F, Has more plot though, Yet another Yuri harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: A young lady from Pallet Town goes on a Pokémon journey, with a goal of seducing female Gym Leaders from Kanto (and beyond!) How will it go for her?





	Leaf's Yuri Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter specific tags: Masturbation, mild narcissism

Entry 1  
  
April 25, 20XX  
  
I woke up with a giddy feeling in my bones. Today was going to be the biggest day in my life.  
  
I am Leaf of Pallet Town, and I am turning eighteen today.  
  
Not only am I becoming an adult on this day, I am also setting out on my Pokémon journey as of this day, too!  
  
Most kids go on a journey at age ten. As for me, I wasn't really into Pokémon at that age, but as I grew older I began to take an interest in becoming a trainer. There were many reasons, and while caring for both cute and strong Pokémon is one of them, I had another reason for taking up the journey and challenging the Pokémon League.  
  
You see, I'm into girls. I don't think guys are icky, but they don't really make me feel all hot. Every one of my teenage fantasies involved cuddling with another sexy woman, either as the one receiving, or the one seducing and giving it. And the female Gym Leaders of Kanto were some of my first crushes. Misty with her swimsuit, Erika with her demure face, Janine with her spunky ninja attitude, Sabrina with her ice queen facade. And if I was going on a Pokémon journey, why not attempt to seduce these beautiful, powerful women as well?  
  
Mom understands me, thankfully.  
  
\----  
  
I've just come out of the shower and unwrapped the towel around me. I've made sure to lock my door, and I'm checking myself out in my full-length mirror.  
  
I'm certainly closer to girl-next-door than supermodel, if I may be modest. I have long brown hair cascading down my back, a medium build, well-proportioned curves - certainly not an hourglass, but I have them in the right places. I focus a bit on my perky, B cup breasts with light brown nipples, and I feel them harden as my hormones kick into overdrive. My gaze travels down my belly, which still has a little bit of baby fat on it, and at my hips, which flare out and lead down to some nice thighs. I turn a bit around and admire my plump tushy, it's certainly not the roundest there is, but it's just right. Had I blonde hair I might call myself Goldilocks, cause just right is my deal.  
  
I turn around again and finally look at my womanhood. I am definitely damp at this point, and as I admire my well-trimmed brown bush I reach down and feel my lower lips. A Thundershock goes through me as my fingers brush through my natural brunette curls and feel the wetness accumulating at my cunny. Just thinking about my upcoming journey makes me horny!  
  
I begin rubbing my wet pussy, biting my lip so as to not be too loud, and my other hand is tweaking my nipples, ghosting over them at times and lightly pinching them at others. As I slip my index finger into myself I begin to thumb my little clit as well, letting the dual sensations spur me on as I begin to feel a heat in my loins. I leave my breasts and my other hand begins to help its frigging partner, rubbing at my labia and occasionally brushing against my perineum. Oh, it feels so great! And just when I know I'm right on the doorstep of O-town, I plunge a finger from my left hand into myself, and as I frig myself with two hands I reach a thundering orgasm, and though I'm not a squirter - I sometimes envy those who do, but at least I don't leave a mess every time I have some alone time - I feel my thighs get drenched.  
  
I soon get dressed and make sure to look at the clock - I don't wanna be late, like that Ketchum kid who got a Pikachu out of it - and making sure to wash my hands, kiss my mom goodbye, and enter Professor Samuel Oak's lab.  
  
Thankfully, I was early enough to pick my favorite, Bulbasaur. The little fellow smiled at me as I welcomed him as my starter, and we're gonna go on a magical journey, one where my Pokémon become my trusted friends, and I hope to sleep with some hot Gym Leaders as well!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying out something new again as it should be apparent. Will still update my other two FE fics from time to time, and I DO take requests as long as it's not m/m.


End file.
